staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Czerwca 2015
TVP 1 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Oto historia - Do przyjaciół Moskali; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /1/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 09:25 Klan - odc. 2772 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ranczo - odc. 30 (seria III, odc. 4) - Fakt prasowy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 156 (s. III, odc. 29) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 156); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Smaki polskie - Wieprzowina: gulasz wieprzowy i schab faszerowany; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Madagaskar. Zagrożony raj (Trouble in lemur - land); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 104/111, Dziennikarze (Highway to Heaven, ep. 104/111, The Source); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Zawód w cenie - odc. 2 pt. Słodkie życie i extra remont?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 157 (s. III, odc. 30) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 157); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /2/; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2773 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /356/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 3 - Wśród swoich - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Władysław Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki, Jan Świderski, Lech Ordon, Krystyna Borowicz, Anna Głębicka, Zdzisław Kuźniar; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Agenci T. A. R. C. Z. Y. - odc. 12/22, (Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D. , ep. 12/22, Seeds) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Pod jednym księżycem (Misma Luna, La); dramat kraj prod.Meksyk, USA (2007); reż.:Patricia Riggen; wyk.:Adrian Alonso, Kate del Castillo, Eugenio Derbez, Maya` Zapata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Boża podszewka II - odc. 3/16 - AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Suplement dokumentalny do serialu "Boża podszewka" - odc.3 - To pamiętam; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Boża podszewka II - odc. 4/16 - AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Suplement dokumentalny do serialu "Boża podszewka" - odc. 4 - To pamiętam; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Człowiek na linie (Man on the Wire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:John Marsh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 104/111, Dziennikarze (Highway to Heaven, ep. 104/111, The Source); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 808; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Bo najpierw był Adam; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 809; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1304 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 549 - Przypadki rodzinne; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 11 "Ciuchcia" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódź - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 47 - Jaki ojciec, taki syn; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 90 "To miłość" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1150 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Sztuka codzienności - Magia (Magic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1304 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1305 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1151 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 884; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - W służbie rodziny królewskiej. Za kulisami firmy. (Serving The Royals. Inside the Firm); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:John Curtin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 9/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Pitbull - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 W służbie rodziny królewskiej. Za kulisami firmy. (Serving The Royals. Inside the Firm); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Instynkt - odc. 7 "Klątwa"; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Instynkt - odc. 8 "Wiatr we włosach"; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Łódź 06:30 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 06:31 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 9.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 81; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Telewizja Romska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:43 AGROEXPRESS; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:53 Felietony NCK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Pogoda - 9.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 135; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 136; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.06-Logika/pakiet72/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 9.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Zatrzymane w czasie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 137; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 138; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.06-Logika/pakiet72/; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Grzesiuk, chłopak z ferajny; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mateusz Szlachtycz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Muzeum emigracji w Gdyni, ul. Polska 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 AGROEXPRESS; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:43 REGION MOCNYCH W BIZNESIE; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Jubileusz Łodzi Akademickiej - Politechnika 1945 - 2015; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:59 Region kultury; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:12 Felietony NCK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:18 Prosto z lasu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:32 No life masz wybór; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Podróże z Zofią Suską; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:59 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:18 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:24 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:26 Kocham łódzkie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 9.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 9.06 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:21 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:27 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Grzesiuk, chłopak z ferajny; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.06-Logika/pakiet72/; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Polska samorządna - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 9.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 9.06 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Muzeum emigracji w Gdyni, ul. Polska 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Grzesiuk, chłopak z ferajny; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.06-Logika/pakiet72/; STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Spełnione marzenia o wolności; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.06-Logika/pakiet72/; STEREO, 16:9 Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Trudne sprawy (241) - serial paradokumentalny 8:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (274) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (275) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (43) - serial paradokumentalny 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (479) - serial paradokumentalny 11:45 Pielęgniarki (27) - serial paradokumentalny 12:45 Trudne sprawy (242) - serial paradokumentalny 13:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (355) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (356) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (44) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (529) - serial paradokumentalny 17:45 Trudne sprawy (393) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (276) - serial komediowy 20:05 Megahit: Ścigana - thriller, Irlandia/USA 2011 22:00 Prawnik z Lincolna - thriller, USA 2011 0:35 Za linią wroga: Kolumbia - dramat wojenny, USA 2009 2:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Detektywi (696) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 7 (8) 12:00 Szkoła (24) 13:00 Szpital (31) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (60) 15:00 Szkoła (25) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2417) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (61) 18:00 Szpital (32) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:10 Na Wspólnej (2081) 20:50 Przepowiednia - thriller, USA, 2002 23:15 Żony Hollywood (2) 00:20 Kuba Wojewódzki 8 (23) 01:20 Sekrety lekarzy (1) 02:20 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles 2 (20) 03:20 Uwaga! 03:45 Sekrety magii (393) 05:05 Rozmowy w toku (2417) 05:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6.00 Kłamczuch 7.05 Legendy Chima 7.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.05 Scooby Doo 8.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9.05 Scooby Doo 9.35 Legendy Chima 10.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 11.00 Dzikie serce 12.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 17.00 Dzikie serce 18.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 STOP Drogówka 21.00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci 22.00 Śmiertelna pogoń - film akcji, USA, 2011 23.50 Spadkobiercy 0.55 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 1.25 Interwencja 1.45 Graffiti 1.55 Gość wydarzeń 2.15 TAK czy NIE 2.50 Magazyn Puncher 2015 3.55 Magazyn Atleci Polsat Sport 2015 4.25 European Tour Weekly 5.00 Disco Polo Life TVN 7 4.55 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.15 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - program kryminalny 7.00 Brzydula - serial obyczajowy 8.10 Sąd rodzinny 9.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.10 Dr House VI - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Mango Telezakupy 12.50 Sąd rodzinny 13.50 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.50 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Brzydula - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Dr House VI - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Robocop II - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 22.30 Powieście go wysoko - western, USA 1968 0.55 Tajemnice Laury - serial 1.55 Fringe: Na granicy światów - serial 2.55 Sekrety Magii TV Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (268); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); reż.:Janusz Dymek; wyk.:Adaś Siemion, Anna Majcher, Maciej Orłoś, Eugenia Herman, Józef Durjasz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Racja stanu - (13); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1246 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 10/13* - Zniewolenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Na skraju lasu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Być Polakiem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (752) Kuala Lumpur - Jacek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 25; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1246 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 32/39 - Przerwa w podróży; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 160 - Jama (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (753) Patagonia - Wojtek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Spotkanie z Elżbietą Mielczarek; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Tomasz Osuch; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 1/13 (odc. 1); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 32/39 - Przerwa w podróży; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 160 - Jama (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 13) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (753) Patagonia - Wojtek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1246; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Spotkanie z Elżbietą Mielczarek; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /1/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Toya 11:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 11:05 Sport, sport, sport 11:30 Dekoder 11:50 Nasze sprawy 12:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 12:05 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych 12:15 Tak jak w kinie 12:55 Migawka 13:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 13:05 Konfrontacje 13:50 Prosto z miasta 14:05 Sport, sport, sport 14:25 Nowa Łódź Fabryczna 14:30 Po godzinach 15:05 Koniunktura 15:15 Nasze sprawy 15:25 Praca z urzędu 15:30 Prześwietlenie 16:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 16:15 Wydarzenia flesz 16:20 Pora na seniora 16:25 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 16:30 Punkt widzenia 16:40 Gospodarka, głupcze! 16:50 Cztery łapy 17:00 Prosto z miasta 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Wydarzenia sport 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Punkt widzenia 17:50 Migawka 17:55 Podróże marzeń 18:00 Gust Polek 18:15 Wydarzenia flesz 18:20 Transportowa odnowa 18:25 Sport flesz 18:30 Bez etatu 19:15 Wydarzenia flesz 19:20 Łódź rewializacja 19:30 Sport flesz 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:30 Wydarzenia sport 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Punkt widzenia 20:50 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 20:55 Gust Polek 21:00 Ruszaj z Evergym 21:15 Wydarzenia flesz 21:20 Pod prąd 21:50 Nasze sprawy 22:00 Łąkowa 29 22:15 Wydarzenia flesz 22:30 Sport flesz 22:35 Migawka 22:45 Wydarzenia 23:00 Wydarzenia sport 23:10 Punkt widzenia 23:20 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 23:25 Bez etatu 0:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat 2 06:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (104) - serial paradokum., Polska 2015 07:00 Pierwsza miłość (2115) - serial obycz., Polska 2015 07:40 Awantura o kasę (31) - teleturniej 08:35 Pensjonat pod Różą (26) - serial obycz., Polska 2004 09:35 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (8, 9) - serial komediowy, Polska 2004 10:35 Rodzina zastępcza (105, 106) - serial kom., Polska 2002 11:35 13 posterunek (33) - serial kom., Polska 1997-1998 12:10 Daleko od noszy 2 (21, 22) - kom., Polska 2010-2011 13:10 Świat według Kiepskich (96, 97) - serial kom., Polska 2001 14:30 Spadkobiercy (55) - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Rodzina zastępcza (39) - serial kom., Polska 2000 16:05 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (10, 11) - serial komediowy, Polska 2004 17:15 13 posterunek (34) - serial kom., Polska 1997-1998 18:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (670, 671) - serial fab.-dokum., Polska 2014 19:00 Dlaczego ja? (378) - serial paradok., Polska 2013 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy (337) - paradok., Polska 2013 21:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (105) - serial paradokumentalny, Polska 2014 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich (22) - kom., Polska 1999 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza (86) - serial kom., Polska 2001 00:00 Daleko od noszy (107) - serial kom., Polska 2007 00:30 Dlaczego ja? (378) - serial paradok., Polska 2013 01:30 Trudne sprawy (337) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:05 Interwencja - magazyn 03:20 Pierwsza miłość (2117) - serial obycz., Polska 2015 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich (97) - kom., Polska 2001 04:30 Gwiazdy na dywaniku (144) 05:00 Jem i chudnę (35) 05:30 Chłopaki do wzięcia (56) TV Puls 6.00 Twój Puls - program lifestylowy 7.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 8.55 Nash Bridges - serial 9.55 Tequila i Bonetti w Rzymie - serial 11.00 Sekret - telenowela 12.05 Królowa Serc - telenowela 14.00 Sezon na miłość - telenowela 16.00 Łowcy skarbów - serial 17.00 Siły pierwotne - serial 18.00 Atlantyda - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial 20.55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial 21.55 Jeździec bez głowy - serial 23.00 Kolonia - horror, Kanada 2013 2.00 Taki jest świat 2.50 Muzyczne życzenia 3.35 Dyżur 4.00 JRG w akcji 4.25 Menu na miarę 4.45 Z archiwum policji 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji Canal + 6:00 Aktualności filmowe+ 6:30 Łapu capu ekstra 7:00 O co biega? Odcinek: 6 7:30 Nie przegap 7:40 Łapu capu 7:45 Aktualności filmowe+ 8:15 Przepis na dom 9:40 Święta krowa 11:15 Hollywood Buzz Odcinek: 6 11:45 Jeża raj utracony Odcinek: 2 12:45 W tonacji+ 13:35 Człowiek śmiechu 15:10 Mniam! 16:45 Łapu capu ekstra 17:15 Spuścizna 19:00 Nie przegap 19:10 Łapu capu 19:15 Non-Stop 21:00 Grace księżna Monako 22:40 Porwana 0:10 Link do zbrodni 1:50 Wtorek 3:20 W starym dworku, czyli niepodległość trójkątów 5:00 W tonacji+ TV 6 6.00 Top 10 Lista Przebojów 7.00 STOP Drogówka 8.00 Galileo 9.00 Rodzina zastępcza 10.00 Galileo 11.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 11.30 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 12.00 Miodowe lata 12.35 Miodowe lata 13.10 Miodowe lata 13.45 Rodzina zastępcza 14.45 Mega Chichot 15.15 Strażnik Teksasu 16.15 Uwierz w duchy 17.15 Czarodziejki 18.15 Miodowe lata 18.50 Miodowe lata 19.25 Miodowe lata 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Rude Tube 21.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 23.30 Drugie dno - film sensacyjny, Kanada, 1999 1.30 Strażnik Teksasu 2.30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 3.00 Disco Polo Life 4.00 America’s Got Talent 5.00 Top 10 lista przebojów Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.07 Siatkówka Liga Światowa 9.00 Sport Flash 9.07 Piłka nożna Mecz towarzystki 11.00 Sport Flash 11.07 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 13.00 Sport Flash 13.07 Kolarstwo UCI Mountain Bike World Cup 15.00 Sport Flash 15.07 Lekkoatletyka Diamond League 17.00 Sport Flash 17.07 Magazyn Puncher 19.00 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 20.00 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 22.00 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 22.30 Magazyn ATP World Tour Uncovered 23.00 Piłka nożna Mecz towarzyski 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Piłka ręczna Magazyn 3.15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Stopklatka TV 6.00 Prywatna historia kina 6.45 Rodzina Piratów Sezon 1 - Długi Alberta - serial 7.15 TV Okazje 7.45 Australia: Ziemia, której nie tknął czas - film dok. 8.40 Kazimierz Wielki cz. 1 - film historyczny, Polska 10.25 Historia Oręża Sezon I - serial 11.30 Kobra: Oddział specjalny Sezon 7 - Mylne sygnały - serial 12.40 Katastrofy w przestworzach - Tragiczne wodowanie - serial 13.45 Pierścionek z orłem w koronie - film wojenny, Polska 15.55 Zapomnieć o strachu - komedia kryminalna, USA 18.05 Małolaty Ninja w Lunaparku - film przygodowy, USA 20.00 Wieczór kawalerski 20.00 Bat 21 - dramat, USA 22.20 VI Batalion - film wojenny, Australia, USA 0.45 Lew w zimie cz. 1 - serial 2.30 Sztuka kochania - komedia erotyczna, Polska 4.35 Kingston Avenue 5.30 Zodiak Polonia 1 6:05 Taka sytuacja 6:40 Grunt to rodzinka 7:10 Akta Prosiaczka 7:45 Taka sytuacja 7:55 Sandra - Życie w luksusie 8:30 Pasmo programowe telewizji TOP SHOP 16:00 Sandra - Życie w luksusie 16:30 Zagadkowa wyspa 18:35 Part Time Music 19:05 Akta Prosiaczka 19:30 MagicznaTV.pl 22:20 Różowa noc 5:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu HBO 6:00 Ktoś, kogo kochasz 7:35 Lakier do włosów 9:30 Cześć, tato 11:15 Grawitacja 12:45 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 23 13:15 Zakazany owoc 15:25 Liga Sprawiedliwych: Uwięzieni w czasie 16:20 Ratując pana Banksa 18:25 Szare ogrody 20:10 Bessie 22:10 Grudniowi chłopcy 23:55 Gość 1:35 Diukowie Hazzardu: Początek 3:10 Bessie 5:00 Świadek Odcinek: 4 TTV 5.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 6.05 Blisko ludzi 6.35 Express - informacje 6.50 Sąd rodzinny 7.45 Ukryta prawda 8.45 Kartoteka 9.45 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy 10.50 Ukryta prawda 11.45 Sąd rodzinny 12.40 Kartoteka 13.40 Drogowi piraci 14.10 DeFacto 14.45 Sekretne operacje - serial 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17.10 Blisko ludzi 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Gry uliczne 18.40 Wojny przewoźników 19.45 Express - informacje 20.00 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda 20.35 Damy i wieśniaczki 21.45 Express - informacje 22.00 Ostre cięcie 22.45 Bitwa o dom 23.45 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste 0.15 Gogglebox - magazyn 0.45 Betlejewski. Prowokacje 1.15 Blisko ludzi 1.45 Kulisy sławy extra 2.15 7 grzechów 2.45 Ukryta prawda 3.35 Uwaga! po Uwadze 4.30 W ostatniej chwili 5.00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Planete + 6:45 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 7:20 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 7:55 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 8:30 Moda według Balmaina 9:30 Nos. Jak pachnie Blamage? 10:30 Władca wszechświata 12:05 Europejska obsesja bezpieczeństwa 13:00 Otwarte więzienia. Krok ku resocjalizacji 14:00 Czułości w świecie zwierząt Odcinek: 3 15:00 Czułości w świecie zwierząt Odcinek: 4 16:00 Świat z góry Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 16:30 Świat z góry Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 17:00 Świat z góry Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 17:30 Świat z góry Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 18:00 Na tropach sacrum Odcinek: 7 18:30 Na tropach sacrum Odcinek: 8 19:00 Na tropach sacrum Odcinek: 9 19:30 Na tropach sacrum Odcinek: 10 20:00 Na tropach sacrum Odcinek: 11 20:30 Na tropach sacrum Odcinek: 12 21:00 Jak kontrolować swoje sny 22:05 Parasomnia. Odmienne stany snu 23:00 Seks w wielkich miastach Odcinek: 3 0:00 Drag queens, królowe Londynu Odcinek: 1 0:50 Fort McMoney. Kanadyjskie eldorado 1:45 Poligon Salto di Quirra 3:05 Muzyka odnaleziona Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 3:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Tele 5 5:30 Disco Bandżo Mix 6:30 Disco Bandżo Mix 7:30 Telezakupy 11:30 Ezoterika-live.tv 13:00 Telezakupy 13:40 Zagadkowa wyspa 14:50 Królowa Południa Odcinek: 22 15:50 Efekt Nostradamusa Odcinek: 4 16:55 Strażnicy Alaski Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 17:50 Nieźle kliknięci 19:05 Republika Doyle'ów Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 20:00 Lokator doskonały 21:50 Extra mocne light 22:25 Na osi 23:05 Namiętna praca domowa 0:35 10 Extra Mocnych 1:20 Telezakupy 4:20 Nocny patrol Sport1 6:00 Teleshopping 6:30 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 7:30 Teleshopping 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Sport-Quiz 11:30 Teleshopping 12:00 Teleshopping 13:00 Teleshopping 13:30 Teleshopping 14:00 Teleshopping 14:30 Teleshopping 15:00 Normal Odcinek: 23 15:30 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in Texas Odcinek: 14 16:00 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in Texas Odcinek: 15 16:30 Container Wars Odcinek: 29 17:00 Container Wars Odcinek: 3 17:30 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in New York Odcinek: 11 18:00 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in New York Odcinek: 12 18:30 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 3 19:00 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 4 19:15 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 5 19:45 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 6 20:15 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 7 20:45 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 8 21:15 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 9 21:45 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 10 22:00 Hans Sarpei - Das T steht für Coach Odcinek: 10 23:00 Bundesliga pur Klassiker 0:00 Sport-Clips 0:40 Sport-Clips 0:45 Teleshopping 1:00 Sport-Clips 1:05 Teleshopping 1:20 Sport-Clips 1:50 Teleshopping 2:00 Sport-Clips 2:05 Teleshopping 2:20 Sport-Clips 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping 4:35 Sport-Clips 5:00 Sport-Clips 5:30 Sport-Clips Das Erste 6:00 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 9:00 Tagesschau 9:05 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 1972 9:55 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2235 10:44 Tagesschau 10:45 Um Himmels Willen Odcinek: 8 11:35 Papageien, Palmen & Co. Odcinek: 3 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 1973 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2236 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Elefant, Tiger & Co. Odcinek: 416 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Gefragt - Gejagt Odcinek: 16 18:50 Akte Ex Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 19:45 Wissen vor acht - Mensch 19:50 Wetter vor acht 19:55 Börse vor acht 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Vorstadtweiber Odcinek: 7 21:00 In aller Freundschaft Odcinek: 688 21:45 Report München 22:15 Tagesthemen 22:45 Krieg der Lügen - Curveball und der Irak-Krieg 0:15 Nachtmagazin 0:35 Sportschau 0:50 Fußball 3:00 Fußball 4:58 Tagesschau 5:00 Report München Pro 7 4:30 Malcolm mittendrin Sezon: 4 4:50 Malcolm mittendrin 5:15 Suburgatory Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 5:35 Suburgatory Odcinek: 2 5:55 Two and a Half Men Sezon: 4 6:15 Two and a Half Men Sezon: 4 6:35 Two and a Half Men Sezon: 4 6:55 Two and a Half Men Sezon: 4 7:20 Mike & Molly 7:45 Mike & Molly 8:15 How I Met Your Mother Odcinek: 80 Sezon: 4 8:40 How I Met Your Mother Sezon: 4 9:00 How I Met Your Mother Sezon: 4 9:10 How I Met Your Mother Sezon: 4 9:40 The Big Bang Theory 10:05 The Big Bang Theory 10:35 The Big Bang Theory 11:00 Mike & Molly 11:30 Mike & Molly 11:55 Two and a Half Men Sezon: 4 12:20 Two and a Half Men 12:45 Two and a Half Men 13:15 Two and a Half Men 13:45 2 Broke Girls 14:10 The Big Bang Theory Sezon: 1 14:40 The Big Bang Theory Sezon: 1 15:05 The Big Bang Theory Sezon: 1 15:35 How I Met Your Mother Sezon: 4 16:00 How I Met Your Mother Sezon: 4 16:30 How I Met Your Mother Sezon: 4 17:00 taff 18:00 Newstime 18:10 Die Simpsons Sezon: 9 18:40 Die Simpsons Odcinek: 187 Sezon: 9 19:05 Galileo 20:15 Die Simpsons 20:40 Die Simpsons 21:10 Die Simpsons 21:40 Die Simpsons 22:10 Mike & Molly 22:30 Mom 22:55 Mom 23:25 Two and a Half Men 23:55 Two and a Half Men 0:25 Fringe - Grenzfälle des FBI Odcinek: 52 Sezon: 3 1:10 Fringe - Grenzfälle des FBI Odcinek: 53 Sezon: 3 1:55 ProSieben Spätnachrichten 2:00 Mike & Molly 2:20 Mom 2:40 Mom 3:00 2 Broke Girls 3:20 Two and a Half Men 3:40 Two and a Half Men 4:00 Malcolm mittendrin Sezon: 4 4:20 Steven liebt Kino - Spezial RTL 2 6:05 Privatdetektive im Einsatz Odcinek: 16 6:55 Die Kochprofis - Einsatz am Herd Odcinek: 155 7:55 Infomercial 8:10 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 375 9:10 Frauentausch Odcinek: 162 11:10 Family Stories Odcinek: 177 12:05 Köln 50667 Odcinek: 614 13:05 Berlin - Tag & Nacht Odcinek: 943 14:00 Family Queen Odcinek: 2 15:05 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 202 16:05 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 376 17:00 Next, Please! Odcinek: 122 18:00 Köln 50667 Odcinek: 615 19:00 Berlin - Tag & Nacht Odcinek: 944 20:00 RTL II News Odcinek: 7909 20:15 Die Bauretter Odcinek: 26 22:15 Das Messie-Team - Start in ein neues Leben Odcinek: 21 0:15 Bauexperte im Einsatz - Dem Pfusch auf der Spur Odcinek: 18 1:10 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 419 2:00 Ärger im Revier - Auf Streife mit der Polizei Odcinek: 35 2:50 Ärger im Revier - Auf Streife mit der Polizei Odcinek: 36 3:35 Ungeklärte Morde - Dem Täter auf der Spur Odcinek: 13 4:25 Tatort Ausland - Mörderische Reise Odcinek: 10 5:25 GRIP - Das Motormagazin Odcinek: 198 Super RTL 6:00 Olivia 6:10 Olivia 6:20 Peb & Pebber - Helden Privat Odcinek: 33 6:30 Milli + Maunz Odcinek: 13 6:40 Milli + Maunz Odcinek: 14 6:55 Mike der Ritter Odcinek: 6 7:05 Mike der Ritter Odcinek: 7 7:15 Mike der Ritter Odcinek: 8 7:30 Caillou 8:00 Chuggington - Die Loks sind los! Odcinek: 84 8:10 Chuggington - Die Loks sind los! Odcinek: 85 8:25 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 49 8:35 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 50 8:50 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 37 9:00 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 22 9:05 Raa Raa Odcinek: 32 9:15 Gustavs Welt Odcinek: 40 9:25 Der kleine Tiger Daniel Odcinek: 12 9:45 Zeo Odcinek: 12 9:55 Thomas & seine Freunde 10:10 Mister Maker Odcinek: 30 10:35 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 5 11:00 LazyTown - Los geht's Odcinek: 36 11:30 Loop - Täglich Montag 11:55 Littlest Pet Shop - Tierisch gute Freunde Odcinek: 43 12:20 Die Wächter der Träume 12:45 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 55 13:15 Cosmo und Wanda Odcinek: 62 13:40 Scooby-Doo! Odcinek: 8 14:05 Max Adventures - Die Unterwasser-Abenteuer Odcinek: 2 14:30 Angelo! Odcinek: 26 14:55 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 47 15:25 Camp Sumpfgrund 15:50 Legenden von Chima Odcinek: 27 16:15 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 51 16:45 Loop - Täglich Montag 17:10 Ninjago Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 17 17:40 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 84 18:10 Scooby-Doo! Odcinek: 9 18:40 Wildnis extrem - Tieren auf der Spur Odcinek: 25 19:10 Angelo! 19:45 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 48 20:15 Undercover Love 22:15 Das Leben ist zu lang 23:55 Alex und Whitney Odcinek: 32 0:30 Infomercials 1:25 Infomercials 4:15 Nachtprogramm ZDF 5:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 9:00 heute 9:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Die Rosenheim-Cops Odcinek: 185 Sezon: 9 11:15 SOKO Wismar Sezon: 8 12:00 heute 12:10 drehscheibe 13:00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute - in Deutschland 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht 15:00 heute Xpress 15:05 Bares für Rares 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:10 SOKO Kitzbühel Odcinek: 25 17:00 heute 17:10 hallo deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:05 SOKO Köln 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Die Rosenheim-Cops Odcinek: 217 Sezon: 10 20:15 Rach und die Restaurantgründer Odcinek: 3 21:00 Frontal 21 21:45 heute-journal 22:15 Scheidung vom Kind 22:45 Markus Lanz 0:00 heute+ 0:15 Neu im Kino 0:20 Flucht durch die Berge 2:00 SOKO Köln 2:45 Frontal 21 3:30 Scheidung vom Kind 4:00 SOKO Kitzbühel Odcinek: 25 4:45 Leute heute 4:55 hallo deutschland Cartoon Network 6:00 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! 6:25 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 7:15 Steven Universe 7:40 Clarence 8:05 Pora na przygodę! 8:50 Wujcio Dobra Rada 9:45 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 10:30 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 10:55 Transformers. Zamaskowane roboty 11:25 Ben 10: Omniverse 11:50 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! 12:15 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! 12:40 Johnny Test 13:05 Angelo rządzi 13:35 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 14:20 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 14:45 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 15:10 Steven Universe 15:40 Clarence 16:05 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 16:50 Wujcio Dobra Rada 17:40 Pora na przygodę! 18:30 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! 18:55 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 19:20 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 19:45 Ben 10: Omniverse 20:10 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! 20:35 Zwyczajny serial 21:00 Kroniki Shaolin 21:25 KronikI Shaolin 21:55 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 22:20 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 22:50 Fantastyczna czwórka 23:15 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 23:55 Kung-fu kurczaki 0:20 Kung-fu kurczaki 0:40 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 1:05 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 1:25 Kroniki Shaolin 1:50 Kroniki Shaolin 2:10 Kung-fu kurczaki 2:35 Kung-fu kurczaki 2:55 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 3:20 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 3:40 Angelo rządzi 4:05 Angelo rządzi 4:30 Eliot Kid 5:20 Robotboy 5:55 Krowa i kurczak TCM 6:00 Bezkresne niebo 8:30 Pod wodą 10:30 Północ, północny zachód 13:10 Śmiertelna pułapka 15:30 Mój przyjaciel delfin II 17:25 Viva Las Vegas 19:05 Golfiarze 21:00 Golfiarze II 23:00 Amos i Andrew 0:55 Gang, który nie umiał strzelać 2:40 Uwolnienie 4:30 Za wschodzącym słońcem TVN Fabuła 6:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 17 7:00 Teresa Odcinek: 38 8:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 8 9:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 11 10:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 11 11:00 Teresa Odcinek: 38 12:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 17 13:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 17 14:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 15:00 Revolution Odcinek: 9 15:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 342 16:30 Detektywi Odcinek: 343 17:00 Idealny zięć 19:00 Jak powstawał film "Mój rower" 19:30 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2080 20:00 Układ warszawski Odcinek: 8 21:00 Bez wyjścia 23:25 Fujary na tropie 1:40 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 9 2:40 W roli głównej Odcinek: 4 3:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 309 4:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 310 5:00 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 32 5:50 Andrzej Sołtysik przedstawia Odcinek: 5 DW 6:00 Journal 6:15 Close up 6:45 Shift 7:00 Journal 7:03 Business Brief 7:15 Talking Germany 8:00 Journal 8:15 The Cranachs and Medieval Modern Art 9:00 Journal 9:03 euromaxx 9:30 popXport 10:00 Journal 10:03 Wirtschaft kompakt 10:15 Nahaufnahme 10:45 Shift 11:00 Journal 11:03 euromaxx 11:30 Kick off! 12:00 Journal 12:15 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 12:30 Global 3000 13:00 Journal 13:30 Kick off! 14:00 Journal 14:15 Talking Germany 15:00 Journal 15:03 Business Brief 15:15 The Cranachs and Medieval Modern Art 16:00 Journal 16:30 Global 3000 17:00 Journal 17:03 euromaxx 17:30 Kick off! 18:00 Journal 18:15 Coming Home 19:00 Journal 19:03 Treasures of the World - Heritage of Mankind 19:15 Close up 19:45 Shift 20:00 Journal 20:03 Kick off! 20:30 euromaxx 21:00 Journal 21:30 Faith Matters 22:00 Journal 22:15 Antisemitismus heute - Wie judenfeindlich ist Deutschland? 23:00 Journal 23:30 Kick off! 0:00 Journal 0:03 euromaxx 0:30 Made in Germany 1:00 Journal 1:15 Coming Home 2:00 Journal 2:03 Business Brief 2:15 Treasures of the World - Heritage of Mankind 2:30 Drive it! 3:00 Journal 3:30 euromaxx 4:00 Journal 4:15 Coming Home 5:00 Journal 5:03 Made in Germany 5:30 Tomorrow Today BBC World News 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 World Business Report 6:45 BBC World News 7:00 BBC World News 7:30 BBC World News 7:45 World Business Report 8:00 BBC World News 8:30 BBC Business Live 9:00 BBC World News 9:30 HARDtalk 10:00 BBC World News 10:30 World Business Report 10:45 Sport Today 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 BBC World News 12:00 GMT 12:30 GMT 13:00 GMT 13:30 World Business Report 13:45 Sport Today 14:00 Impact 14:30 Impact 15:00 Impact 15:30 HARDtalk 16:00 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 16:30 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 17:00 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 17:30 World Business Report 17:45 Sport Today 18:00 Outside Source 18:30 BBC Focus on Africa 19:00 World News Today 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 World News Today 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 Outside Source 21:30 Outside Source 22:00 BBC World News America 22:30 BBC World News America 23:00 Newsday 23:30 Asia Business Report 23:45 Sport Today 0:00 Newsday 0:30 Asia Business Report 0:45 Sport Today 1:00 Newsday 1:30 Asia Business Report 1:45 Sport Today 2:00 BBC World News 2:30 Asia Business Report 2:45 Sport Today 3:00 BBC World News 3:30 Asia Business Report 3:45 Sport Today 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 HARDtalk 5:00 BBC World News 5:30 World Business Report 5:45 BBC World News